


[Video] Between Right and Easy

by ilera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, english and russian subtitles available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: AU: Dumbldore saved Cedric by biting him and making a vampire. A fortune wheel changed its way, and some who was supposed to die stayed alive. This is about the importance of friendship in front of common enemy.AU - last four books. Cedric, Sirius and Snape are alive. Draco switched sides to Harry's in the sixth year. During the seventh book Cedric travels with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville is in constant contact with Harry through the mirror.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Video] Between Right and Easy

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Alexandre Desplat "Statues", Hans Zimmer "Time"; video - "Harry Potter and..." (4-8), Twilight Saga (1-2)
> 
> There are english and russian subtitles available.


End file.
